


Can’t Concentrate {Rewrite}

by SummerStormFlower



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Comfort, Crying, F/F, Fights, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Relationship Problems, Sisterly Love, Sisters, Teenagers, Young and In Love, sisterly advice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 03:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30082926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerStormFlower/pseuds/SummerStormFlower
Summary: Lena got into a fight with Webby. Violet is having trouble reading.
Relationships: Lena (Disney: DuckTales) & Violet Sabrewing, Lena (Disney: DuckTales)/Webby Vanderquack
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	Can’t Concentrate {Rewrite}

Violet can’t concentrate. She’s trying to read, but the crying that’s coming from hers and Lena’s bedroom is making that kind of hard.

Her dad glances worriedly at the hallway while washing the dishes. Her papa looks up from his computer in concern twice every minute.

The crying continues. With seemingly no sign of stopping. And Violet can’t concentrate.

Finally, she sighs in defeat and puts her book down.

“Vi, sweetheart!” Indy calls her from behind his laptop.

Violet turns.

“Remember. Empathy,” says Ty.

Violet stares at them. Then turns back around and heads toward her bedroom. (Indy and Ty sigh behind her).

When Violet opens the door, she gets a pillow thrown at her face.

“Go away!” Lena shouts from under the pile of blankets on her bed. She’s still crying.

Violet, unfazed, picks up the pillow and sits on Lena’s mattress. “Was the fight that bad?”

Lena sniffles. “Webby hates me.” She snatches her pillow back and shoves her face into it.

Violet crosses her arms. “Did she say that?”

Lena’s sobbing stops abruptly. “...No, but—”

“Then how do you know?”

Lena starts sobbing again. “Because she’s mad at me!”

Violet sighs. Love. Honestly...

“Just because she is mad at you does not mean she hates you.”

Lena hiccups, “Yes, it does.”

Violet groans, pinching the bridge of her beak. “Okay, we’re going to try something else,” she says. “Imagine if your positions were reversed. Would you hate Webby?”

“Of course not!” Lena exclaims, shooting upright. It dawns on her when her sister raises an eyebrow. Lena huffs and curls up with her pillow again. “That’s different,” she says.

“Is it?” Violet asks. Relationships may not exactly be her expertise, but she does know how crazy Lena and Webby are about each other.

Lena doesn’t respond, a stubborn pout on her beak.

Violet lays down beside her. “What kind of love gives out just because you got into a fight?” she asks gently, “What kind of love runs away when things get difficult? What kind of love is that?”

Lena frowns and thinks. Eventually, her frown disappears and she rubs the last of her tears away. She gets up.

“I’m gonna make things right,” she says with conviction in her tone.

Finally! Violet thinks. She can concentrate on her reading now.

Lena heads for the door. Before she goes, she looks at Violet over her shoulder. “Thanks, sis,” she says genuinely.

Then she leaves.

Violet blinks. She leans back on her hands. Maybe... helping her sister out was a little more important than her book. Just a little bit. That is her favourite book, after all.


End file.
